xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood of Mutants
The Brotherhood of Mutants is a terrorist organization which operates on a specific set of ideals and beliefs. Simply put: mutants are the future, mutants should have power, and humans are expendable in obtaining that power. Since 2007, Brotherhood activity has been noticably low, and the group has been almost entirely silent since Magneto's pardon in September 2008. Goals & Interests Various public statements by Erik Lensherr, the known head of the Brotherhood, have indicated that the BoM's primary purpose is to create a mutant-friendly future and world, at the expense of 'normal' humans. They truly believe that they are 'homo superior' and do not shy away from violence, propaganda, and terrorist activities in order to achieve their goals. Public Statements *'December 18, 2005' - The New York Times publishes a statement by Magneto after the Purity Massacre. *'October 15, 2006' - Magneto speaks post-EMP Structure Erik Lensherr, self-styled 'Magneto,' appears to be the ultimate authority in the Brotherhood. Although other members have been identified, no others have chosen to speak for the group, and we have little idea of their structure, discipline, or internal nature. People Confirmed Members *Magneto *St. John Allerdyce *Victor Creed *Mystique *Ellen Dramstadt Locations *New York City Resources The Brotherhood has been known to wear Telepathic inhibitors, and Magneto's helmet appears to be a nearly infallible defense against telepathic intrusion. They have also committed acts which indicate access to significant weaponry and other technology. Events The Brotherhood of Mutants was regularly and noticeably active in the New York City area from 2001 to 2007, with a number of smaller incidents occurring. These are the most notable. Since 2007, activity appears to have decreased, and there has been almost no Brotherhood activity at all since Magneto's pardon in 2009. *'1987' - Erik Lensherr leaves his position at Xavier's School for the Gifted. *'October 12, 2001' - A terrorist attack on a New York train station involves three or more mutants, led by Magneto. It is the first significant act of mutant violence in the US, although there have been smaller events in the years previous. *'October 14, 2001' - The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks at Liberty Island. *'July 31, 2005' - Magneto breaks into a correctional facility near New York City Several mutants held there under high-security are released. Two guards were killed, and "many prisoners involved in mutant hate crimes . . . have been deliberately assassinated." *'November 9, 2005' - In what became known as the 'Purity Massacre, ' a rally for the activist group 'Purity' explodes in chaos when the Brotherhood of Mutants attacks. Thirty-two are declared dead, including four police officers who were at the rally. *'January 14, 2006' - Erik Lensherr is taken into custody by the NYPD. Lensherr escapes January 28. *'October 1, 2006' - A massive electromagnetic pulse sweeps through most of Manhattan and parts of Queens and New Jersey, leaving the areas devastated. On October 15, Magneto takes responsibility. *'October 25, 2006' - President Roger Lowe is assassinated. Later investigation reveals it to be the work of the Brotherhood. *'October 13, 2007 '- Ellen Dramstadt is subdued in Central Park by Monet St. Croix and Jamie Madrox and taken into custody. *'May 2, 2008' - The Brotherhood attacks a QuikID manufacturing facility, slowing production. *'April 15, 2008' - Ellen Dramstadt escapes from prison with aid. *'June 21, 2008' - Magneto is captured by the NYPD, using their new Sentinel Armor. *'September 1, 2008' - After an instrumental role in the Pegasus mission, Magneto is issued a full, but controversial, pardon. *'November 21, 2009' - Victor Creed is captured in Boston after the events of Darkwatch. No other BoM members appear to have been involved. *'January 6, 2010' - X-Factor apprehends Ellen Dramstadt after the events of The Executioner.